


Petals Off Of Flowers, Did You Ever Really Love Me?

by spellmanmanor



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Powers, Mortality, Protection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Lilith had spent everyday since The Beginning serving The Dark Lord and her time as Mary Wardwell was a welcome escape from the torment. She had never expected to fall in love in the mortal realm, let alone have it cause her to lose everything that made her who she is.
Relationships: Adam Masters/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, The Dark Lord | Satan/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Petals Off Of Flowers, Did You Ever Really Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of following canon but also not. It's set in Part 2 but characters such as Mambo Marie are present, so i hope that's not too confusing for anyone. I'm unsure as to how long this fic will actually be, but I'm estimating around 5 chapters so i hope ya'll will enjoy it and stick around to read the rest!
> 
> Title is from the song Violent by carolesdaughter

Lilith had never thought she would find love again.

Lucifer had been her life and love ever since they had walked together in The Beginning and she had expected that was how it would be till the end of time. During the thousands of years they had known each other, they had both changed. Lucifer had become more demanding and cruel, she had become more independent and power-hungry, and after so many years of putting up with his abuse and foul behaviour, she realised she no longer loved him. All he was to her now was an obstacle stopping her from getting what she wanted. The crown. 

Despite her loss of feelings towards him, the way he treated her still hurt. He was so lovely at The Beginning, so kind and gentle and sweet. Where had that Lucifer gone? Where was the Lucifer who held her hand as they walked the dusty grounds of Earth? Where was the Lucifer who had promised her a spot by his side to rule over Hell? Where was that man? 

Taking the form of Mary Wardwell had been a welcome getaway from the years of abuse and suffering she had endured. She actually rather enjoyed teaching the mortal youth at Baxter High, and the quaint little cottage she lived in wasn’t a bad place to call home at all. At times she had to remind herself that she wasn’t in the mortal realm to lead a lovely little life and that she would one day have to return to Hell and continue her suffering, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy it whilst she could. She would even happily put up with Sabrina and the many problems she caused if it meant having a break from her own personal Hell. 

When Lilith was looking for potential people to take form as, she had chosen Mary Wardwell because she assumed she was a lonely old spinster who wouldn’t have many people in her life to cause her problems. She had never expected to be suddenly greeted by an apparent fiancé who was eager to sweep her off her feet and love her like no other. But Adam was a welcome distraction from the pending doom that was ahead of her, so she allowed him to woo her until one day, much to her surprise, she realised she had caught feelings. What surprised her even more, though, was that she was okay with it.

She thought she would have been disgusted at the idea of loving a mortal, but the more time she spent with Adam and the more she learnt about the mortal ways of romance, she realised it really wasn’t all that bad. No, it was quite pleasant, actually. She was finally happy with someone who filled her with warmth just from thinking about him and she hoped it would never end. She began dreaming of their future, even though she knew they realistically had none, and it filled her with hope. Hope that one day she would be free from the clutches of Satan himself, free to do as she pleased and love who she pleased. Free to finally be happy. 

She often found herself smiling absentmindedly as she walked through the Greendale forest to their little cottage, gazing up at the bright twinkly stars above her and listening to the call of the owls in the trees. Adam was cooking her dinner tonight and they were going to put their feet up and watch a movie, relaxing in each other’s embrace after a long week of work and stress. Lilith’s heart fluttered at the thought. 

Her daydreaming was broken by the sound of a crow squawking from above her. She recognised that terrible sound and before she could say or do anything, she heard someone whisper a spell behind her and her vision went black. 

She woke to the sound of a fire crackling and the crow still squawking. Stolas had always had the most annoying call she’d ever heard and it was even worse now that her head was pounding and she had no idea where she was. She slowly sat up as her eyes began to adjust to the dim light surrounding her and her vision stopped spinning. She could just make out a figure against the firelight who turned to face her when he noticed she was awake.

“Lucifer, what have you done?” She asked as her king approached her, a soft smile on his face. “Sabrina is still on the path to darkness, I’ve done nothing wrong. What do you want with me?” She continued, slowly standing up. Her limbs felt like they were made of cement and the room spun around her once again.

“Oh Lilith, why oh why did I think I could trust you to be alone in this mortal world?!” He sighed as he stopped in front of her. “I should have known you would defy me in some way or other.” He reached out and brushed his hand across her cheek, one of his sharp nails scratching against her cheekbone, drawing blood. 

“How have I defied you, Dark Lord? I am continuing to guide Sabrina towards your prophecy and doing what you asked.” Lilith pressed her hand against her cheek to wipe the droplets of blood away. Her heart dropped and eyes widened when she saw the blood smeared across her fingers was now red and not blue. She looked up to see Lucifer smirking. “What have you done?!” She asked, her voice trembling. 

“I cannot have any of my court frolicking with mortals, it’s disgraceful. You defied me Liltih. You’ve become involved with this mortal man, Adam, and allowed him to pull your focus from the task I set you. You knew what you did was wrong so you put that ridiculous protection spell on that ring you gave him to protect him from me, I assume. So, I had to resort to a different approach.” He turned away from her and walked over to a small jar that was sat on the floor. Inside it was a murky substance that danced and glittered inside the glass. “You have proven to me that you cannot be trusted to be a part of my court, let alone be trusted with a task as important as guiding my daughter to her fate as Queen. You have shown that you are not worthy of your powers so… I took them.” He held the jar up in victory. 

“You… you what?!” Lilith stuttered, her body beginning to tremble as she looked at the jar he was holding, containing her powers. He smiled and turned towards the fire, throwing the jar into the flames. Lilith dropped to the floor and screamed as she watched her magic disappear into the fire, turning to ash. Lucifer stood tall over her, his shadow covering her in darkness. 

“Lilith, you are now a weak, powerless mortal. You will age and rot as a mortal does and everyday you should count yourself lucky that I didn’t kill you and your beau. You are excommunicated from my court and Hell as a realm. Now get out of my sight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! It's really appreciated xx


End file.
